


Cast Away

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [7]
Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Cast away the shadows of your heart.A VidUKon 2019 premiere.





	Cast Away

**Song:** Cast Away - Cœur de pirate

 **Length:** 3:15

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/coeurdepirate/castaway.html)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/185638581316/my-vidukon-2019-premiere-song-cast-away)


End file.
